


I’ve got an idea that I need somebody to write

by brickforlife



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickforlife/pseuds/brickforlife
Summary: A plea for help cause I cannot write the au I want to
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I’ve got an idea that I need somebody to write

Alright so I was watching The Contest of Champions, which is season 3 episode 22, and I noticed something. In the beginning of the arc, some bad guys tried to capture Spider-Man. Later it is revealed that Grand Master is in charge of all the villains. Which means that Grand Master was trying to grab Spidey for the villain team!

I cannot write fanfiction well. So I’m asking somebody. Please. Write an au where Grand Master did nab Spidey for the villain team. 

If somebody does end up writing this, or if this au already exists, please let me know


End file.
